<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【兜我】通宵 by robin_0330</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874899">【兜我】通宵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330'>robin_0330</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大約就是兩個人的互動。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yakushi Kabuto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【兜我】通宵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兜不喜歡熬夜，一旦大腦和身體沒有得到充分的休息，一定會影響到明日的精神。但實際上，他並沒有多少選擇。<br/>當大蛇丸忘我地投入某項實驗，就代表下游激增的工作量。<br/>要說他不曾偷偷希望大蛇丸早點滾去睡覺，那肯定是謊言。</p><p>今夜，兜依然抱持著滿腔的不悅，來到了主實驗室。進入寂靜的基地只會點著幾跟蠟燭，微弱的燭光彷彿正對抗著被吞噬的命運，努力地燃燒，在空蕩的走廊上忽明忽滅。聽著自己踩踏在石磚地上的回音，經過燭下的兜染上一點昏黃後，又踏入一旁分明的黑暗中。<br/>令人意外地，沒有被照映的門縫下細細地透著白光。<br/>他沒有敲門，畢竟他有資格。</p><p>越過能夠在上頭進行小規模化學實驗，以及討論的大桌後，一顆白色的腦袋正在伏在電腦前，不知敲打著什麼。她的手邊還攤著一堆紙張，檯燈的反光讓兜看不清上頭的字。<br/>一隻貓頭鷹窩在她肩上，動也不動。一人一鳥都沒有因為兜的闖入而給予反應，繼續用打字聲填滿陰暗的實驗室。<br/>那個區域只有兩張桌子並排著，他和瀲常常隔著兩台主機，在辯論聲中，以及大蛇丸看戲的眼神下，完成報告。</p><p>他不可覺地皺起眉，待會就看看是誰會先打破沉默。</p><p>「你還沒睡？！」直到兜拉開椅子，瀲才像是過度延遲的電子產品，驚異地轉過頭來。她的聲音裡全是不可思議，彷彿這是天大的新聞一般，需要大肆宣揚。肩上的……大約是領角鴞的貓頭鷹也倏地轉過頭來，瞪著鬼魅般的黑橘眼珠，直勾勾的看著他。<br/>「你也還沒睡。」兜表面上淡淡地說，內心卻希望瀲趕緊閉嘴。他禮貌性地應了一句，並不打算繼續這個話題。如果可以的話，他希望可以趕緊完成工作，回去補充睡眠，而不是聽瀲嘰嘰喳喳地說著廢話。<br/>當她累極的時候，如同她的暗部代號，是一隻吵死人的知更鳥。為什麼她就不能和貓頭鷹一樣安靜？<br/>「我、我就做不完啊……」瀲的廢話裡還會夾雜著平時一點都聽不見的情緒，比起平時，她現在的態度更像是中忍考試前的，平凡的朋友，而非現在的同僚關係。<br/>「老師又不是不知道暗部很忙，還給我一堆工作，我好想睡覺喔……」隨著聲音逐漸減弱，到最後像是說給自己聽似地，她揉了揉眼睛，又將眼神轉回螢幕上。</p><p>兜沒有回應，他並不在乎瀲在木葉還有什麼工作，只要她還留在這裡打數據，就代表說未來少了一份不屬於他的工作。<br/>按下開機鍵，他煩躁地敲打指令，並在腦中計算著預算是否足以翻新電腦設備。<br/>絕對是因為太累了，要不然他是絕對不會問出這個問題的。<br/>「要不然剩下的我幫你做，反正我今晚是不用睡了。」還沒等兜自己反悔，瀲就接上了話。<br/>「欸？你人也太好，呃、我是說……不、不用了，謝謝你的好意……」重現了剛才看到他的反應，並更加不可思議。雖然一開始隱忍著期待，但最後的尾音，瀲像是被迫拒絕了難得的休假，強顏歡笑地回到工作崗位的暗部。<br/>「你都已經要通宵了，再加上我這些，你就能成為第一個和老師說早安的人了。」瀲肩上的鴞安慰似地蹭了蹭她的臉頰。兜不懂，在必須維持相同姿勢整個晚上的同時，她怎麼還能忍受一隻猛禽壓在肩上。<br/>「算你還有點自知之明，我本來就沒有要同意的意思。」兜不但沒有順著台階，反而選擇使用言語刺激她，卻沒有得到他想要的結果。瀲只是喃喃自語道我好想睡覺云云，再度埋頭和數字奮鬥，沒有聽入半點嘲諷。<br/>瀲打了一個無聲，但非常長久的哈欠後，兜看著自己螢幕上的倒影，搖了搖頭。</p><p>這間不分日夜的實驗室中，兩人罕見地沒有互相以言語攻擊對方，而是和平地共處在彼此身邊。</p><p>兜偶爾會微微抬頭，從鏡腳下瞟一眼瀲。同為受害者，他正抬手想要搖醒額頭快貼到桌面的瀲時，她肩上的鴞卻啄了啄瀲的頸子，嚇得她渾身一震，連隔壁的兜也連帶地被影響。<br/>原來這就是鴞的效用，看來她很習慣熬夜嘛，兜心想。瀲接下來拿出的東西更讓他確信，瀲已經不是第一次熬夜了。<br/>「如果你有需要的話，這是冰水跟薄荷糖，請自便。」<br/>「好，謝謝。」<br/>丟進兩顆薄荷糖，又灌了一口冰水後，瀲用力地眨了眨眼，雖然還是很萎靡，但好歹精神許多。她把保溫瓶和包裝袋放在兩人中間的主機上，嘆了口氣，繼續翻看手邊的資料。</p><p>伴著瀲吃糖的砸嘴聲，他們又相安無事地度過了一小段時光。過程中，兜不只一次想要叫她安靜點，不要影響他工作。那亮藍色的包裝袋卻不斷地吸引他的注意力，他拿出懷錶看了看，凌晨兩點。<br/>好吧。於是他也倒了一顆糖，但沒動保溫瓶。</p><p>瀲跑去旁邊做伸展操，說是可以幫助清醒，兜對此不以為然。鴞在桌上團著，瞇著眼假寐。兜沒收起懷錶，而是開著，放在胸前的桌面，方便他配速。<br/>凌晨三點四十一。</p><p>「兜……？」感覺到肩膀被輕拍，兜迷濛地張開眼。瞬間啟動的大腦告訴他，他現在並不是在床上，而是電腦前。他很嫌棄地偏開身體，遠離了瀲的手。<br/>「別碰我肩膀。」瀲抬起一邊眉毛，正當兜以為她要發作，正躍躍欲試時，她捧起了肩上的鴞。<br/>「那你要鳥鳥嗎？這樣就不容易睡著，我也不會碰到你了。」瀲見他沒有拒絕，便當作是同意，小心翼翼地，沒有碰到他，將鴞放在他肩上。很沉，兜想著，或許會影響到他打字的速度。<br/>「怎麼樣？」瀲期待地問著，兜有些恍神，那時她也是這麼問著自己做的餅乾好不好吃。<br/>「有點熱。」兜移開視線，沒有說實話。<br/>「喔對，鳥類的體溫……」瀲正想解釋，卻被兜搶了話。<br/>「比人類高約二到五度。」<br/>「也是，你不可能不知道。」雖說這不是什麼厲害的知識，兜卻有些自豪。<br/>「暖暖的很舒服吧，而且也比較不孤單。」說著，瀲拉下手套，再度通靈出一隻一模一樣的鴞。兩隻鴞好像認識，嗚嗚地打著招呼。<br/>「你不是在我旁邊嗎？」絕對是太累了，同一個夜晚，他又再度說出讓自己後悔的話。<br/>「我又不算，牠比我有用多了。」瀲伸出食指，笑著搔了搔同僚肩上的鴞。鴞以為她想接牠回去，抬起了一隻爪子，想攀上瀲的手。當瀲收回手時，鴞抗議似地嗚嗚兩聲，更往兜的脖頸貼去。<br/>兜抿著唇，這是瀲今天唯一一句攻擊到他的話，但他卻因為某些原因不能反駁。他沉默著，選擇專注於工作上。</p><p>凌晨五點零二分，鴞也開始昏昏欲睡，距離大蛇丸起床還有五十八分鐘。<br/>瀲用力地按掉螢幕的開關，虛脫地癱在並不舒適的椅子上。她肩上的小東西終於完成使命，隨著她的後仰化成一小團煙霧。<br/>將紙張夾好，以免四散後，瀲提出了第一個請求。<br/>「可以幫我給老師嗎，我要回木葉了。」雖然她的動作稱不上有禮貌，連眼神都不在他身上，只舉著一隻手和一疊紙，但看在鴞的份上，兜還是點點頭，接下那份資料。<br/>「感謝，你也加油。」拖著腳步，瀲關上實驗室的門。<br/>沉重的悶響過去後，兜模仿著瀲的動作，用食指順著羽毛生長的方向滑動逗弄貓頭鷹。被牠啄過的地方還在隱隱作痛，兜卻不打算直接治好。雖然必須頂著紅痕開始新的一天，但這或許是一件值得的事情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>談戀愛是很久很久以後了，本文還在走主線，這篇之後也會併入本文中。</p><p>啊……好想寫談戀愛喔……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>